The present invention relates to a visual telephone terminal and more particularly to a method for extracting any desired area on an image being displayed on the visual telephone terminal having numeral keys on its operating portion.
With a conventional visual telephone terminal, a user usually designates an image area desired to be extracted from an image being displayed on a display screen by using a drawing control portion with a mouse or a light-pen for easily drawing shapes on the display screen.
However, the drawing control portion must be externally attached to a single-unit type visual telephone or a separate visual display unit connected to a telephone set. Therefore, it requires an additional cost.
The conventional single-unit type or two-units type visual telephone terminal cannot be provided with an image-area extracting facility at a low expense.